May You Be Smiled Upon
by iluvLittleAnimeBubbles
Summary: You wake up in the story. You know what today is and what may happen. You try escape this world your now in A place of Quill, where everyone is finally equal! And suddenly a place with where there is only Earth and Sky... A place you want to live forever? This is a different story, A story you're now in. Will you escape? Or hope you'll never leave? Rated T just in case ;D
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm new here to fanfiction and I hope I can learn more soon. I hope you enjoy! (yea sorry this a for a girls POV i can make a boy POV soon :D) This is a different story so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

In this place it's nothing but normal.

No one in this place can criticize anyone. No one in this place can express them self. No one in this place can be unfair. No one's better then you and I, No one's more talented than you and I. Even thou we all look different and have different names and speech we are not allowed to point out differences in one another. It is considered rude.

In this world everyone is finally equal... that's a good thing... right?

Everyone in this place is all the same... it's 2299 and the world is making it's way to finally being equal. Every single person locks there own personality, feelings, and emotions in their soul. Even though, they still like it this way. It's more peaceful that way...

Ever since human beings realized that everything was unfair and that all the problems that humans have is because of injustice or just because of our own hell inside our head, they all lead to problems. They wanted to change their ways. But of course, even until now things aren't perfect like everyone has one thing did not change, that one person that rules everything to keep everything under control, and her name is High Priest Justine. Every year here, in the place of Quill, she runs The Purge. The day of The Purge is the one day of the year where the people of the age 13 are selected to become a Wanted, a Necessary, or Unwanted.

To make this place a perfect Utopian Society they have to get rid of the defaults right?

High Priest Justine separates us into one of the three groups. Being a Wanted saves your life, working loyally for the High Priest and being paid to help the life of your family. Being a Necessary is nearly the same but you are not as lucky as being able to support you family as much. And if you have gotten the role of an Unwanted... that means you may be a threat to Quill, creating it's perfect Utopia. They think you have a smudge of creativity or imagination that may be used against them or rebel. Justine's goal is to illuminate them and only keep her in power. If you decide to stand against her, you join the Unwanteds to the place called the Death Farm.

Our story begins the day of the Purge...


	2. The Purge

**Hey guys! I know not much people are reading this right now but that's ok! :D Yea once again i'm new so i'm still learning xD The Chapters are fairly short but updated often. Hope you enjoy! ~animebubbles **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

"It's morning! You need to get up now!" My little sister shaking me to get up. I know what today is... I want to forget. Well my sister is 4 so she still doesn't know what today is. Today is the Purge, when they gather all the 13 year olds and decide if they belong to any of the three groups.

"Okay, Okay, i'm up!" I laugh for my sister and pick her up. I don't want her to be sad if I go, I don't want her to experience the same thing I did when my loving older brother died at the Purge... It was horrible. He was taken away and sent to the Death Farm and none of the unwanteds were seen again. My Father and Mother are Necessaries, but why did my older brother become an unwanted? I still don't understand.

Mother was in the kitchen and so was Father. I came downstairs holding Elsie, my little sister, and set her down. She smiled at me and i smiled back. _I'm gonna miss her the most, _i thought to myself. We all sat down at the table in silence for a bit, then Mother spoke up. "When time are you going?"

"I doesn't matter, I have no choice, if i don't try to go they'll drag me there anyway." i respond quite blankly. _I can tell my mom is sad about this, and that we all have to hold in our feelings, but... can she just break character just this once? She didn't shed a tear for my brother... she held it in for so long. I can tell she wants to forget. _

"Okay then, it's almost time for you to go," my mother stands up and hugs me, "We'll be here waiting for you to return." She walks out of the kitchen and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. _Mother...?_

Father comes up to me and kisses my forehead, "May you be smiled upon." I blink, "What?" Father smiles a little, "It's a charm you mother gave to your brother before he went to the Purge. Now i'm passing it onto you. Be safe ok?"

I hug Father and smile a little bit, "Don't worry father i'll be home very soon, Promise."

I pick up Elsie and ask if she can come with me to the central. Then I tie my hair up like everyone else, and tie Elsie's hair with little, silky ribbons on the end. "There you go Elsie," I grab my scarf and wrap it around my neck. Elsie clumsily puts on a bonnet and she grabs my hand, "Alright, let's go."

.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.~`*`~.

High Priest Justine looked among us 13 year old's and she began to announce the names of the Wanteds first. Elsie was in the sidelines with my neighbor Jayde. She became a wanted two years before now. She's here again with her brother and sister, Devan and Lia. Mother introduced me to them when I was very young. They were my friends, they seemed so normal back then but now they changed so much.

The names are still being called now for Necessary. People who are chosen for Wanteds step up and stand next to High Priest Justine. All the Necessary's stand back in relief that they're called. The Unwanteds are now being called and among them, me.

((So sorry this chapter is really short. And hold on cause the SAO parts are coming ;D Thanks for reading!))


	3. Away

**Hey guys! I also revised a little in the previous chapters so feel free to scan it out if u like. Just a little note that this story is based upon the first book of the Unwanteds Series and the first story arc of Sword Art Online, Aincrad. Please if you have any suggestions please tell me how i'm doing please leave a review! It'll only take a second ;) Hope you enjoy! Nyan!**

**~animebubbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

I was frozen stiff. I felt like I couldn't move.

"I-I was called?" I mumble to myself, "How could this happen?!" All the Unwanteds stood emotionless trying so hard to keep their emotions inside, I can tell. I look back to Elsie who looked pretty dazed and confused to all the silence. I smile back to her to show a sign that everything's going to be alright, even if it's not.

_Mother, Father, don't miss me when i'm gone..._

Older Wanteds also called governors, storm in the Central and hastily start shackling the 13 year old Unwanteds feet and chaining them. I was frightened and so were others. I grabbed the hem of my skirt nervously. I have to say good bye. I ran to Jayde and Elsie and hugged them tightly. Jayde put her arms around me calming me down. Jayde was as tense as I am. Why? I turned around and looked in the direction where Jayde was looking and saw Dylan and Lia.

"Dylan!" Lia calls out shouting to her brother while being dragged into the bus that will take the Unwanteds into the Death Farm, "No stop! Dylan!" Dylan looks over his shoulder for a second, then turns back around like he saw nothing."Dylan! Dylan Please!" Lia shouted, holding out her hand out to her brother, while resisting to get into the bus.

At that moment, I get ripped out of Jayde's arms by the collar. I stumble backwards landing on my back, and the governor who pulled me shackled my ankle. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up to my feet. He started pulling me to the direction on the bus.

"Wait! Wait just a moment please," I begged.

"What is it?" He said quite angrily.

I turned and stepped up to my sister and bent down. Then I kissed her forehead, "May you be smiled upon." A tear rolled down my cheek. Once again he yanked me up, hurting my arm, and lead me to the direction of the bus. I turned my head to look at the governor who was still holding my hurting arm. _How could he do this? Is he blind to know that all this is wrong? Sending all these children to their deaths? How can he do it? _I was disgusted in all this. This shouldn't be the end... is it?! I studied his face, he either feels nothing or he's really good at hiding his emotions. His eyes are a deep dark brown and his hair is a shady brown. He saw me study him and he gave me a little shove and I went inside the bus.

All the Unwanteds were boarded and two governors came along in a separate vehicle, one of which was the boy. I sighed, and the bus started moving. I noticed something. I looked out the window and saw his eyes were trailing me until my window was out of sight. Then the governors started to follow the bus. I shook my head and leaned back. _What's gonna happen now? Is death really up ahead?_ I hear weeping noise next to me and I turn around. I look over the cage wall and found a girl with her face in her hands silently crying.

"A-are you alright?"

She looks up confused and slightly scared, "Huh? What?"

"Oh, um, are you alright?" I ask quite worried for her sake.

She shook her head, "Yes, it's nothing, i'm fine."

The bus shook and rattled and hit a pothole in the road. Everyone stumbled in the bus and swayed to the side. I was knocked back, away from the cage wall and hit my side. I pulled myself up and looked over her caged wall again and I saw her hands on her knees and her eyes glued to the floor.

I leaned back down and rested as best I can on my seat, and pulled up my scarf over my mouth. I looked out the window and saw dry, deserted land. We drove up to a rusted gate and it opened. I held the hem of my skirt tightly to keep my hand from jittering. Once we drove in we all saw the Great Lake of Boiling Oil, the Death Farm.

_We're here..._


	4. Wanted for a Purpose

**Hey guys!Thanks for reading! :D I really appreciate it! Just to let you know I work with 'Clato and Everlark Forever' The Survival Games! And 'Music Dreamer101'. We have the same character names and personalities! (Of course there are some changes :3) Please check them out! See you in Aincrad soon! Hope you enjoy! Nyan!**

**~animebubbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana-**

I walk with Jayde and Elsie out of the Central to the Wanted School University dormitory. Elsie is on Jayde's back sleeping, not having a single thought in mind...

Unlike me.

Jayde and I kept walking in silence, I leading the way. She adjusts Elsie on her back then she sighs, breaking the silence.

"Poor Elsie," Jayde says quietly.

I turn around, "Whats wrong?"

"Elsie is the only one left," She says sadly.

"The only one left?"

"Yes. Elsie's older brother became an Unwanted and now her sister. If two children from the same family become Unwanted the parents can't have any children as a punishment"

I give this a moment of thought and reply, "Where does Elsie go?" _I honestly think that Quill law is right. If parents can't raise their children to be even a necessary, they shouldn't have another child at all,  
_I assumed.

"All orphan children transfer to Quadrant 9, and raised there until they are to be 13 years old," Jayde turns her head to get a glimpse of Elsie sleeping on her back, "And her sister, Ia, the one who became an unwanted, doesn't even know the truth yet."

I continue to walk slowly, listening to Jayde's every word.

Jayde continues, "Once you're in the university you get to know about this stuff, about our laws and conduct," She gulps, "Sometimes the truth is horrifying, that is why people like secrets. ...Ia," Jayde adjusts Elsie again on her back, slowly moving as if she doesn't want to let her go, "Ia and her brother are not blood related."

I stop in my tracks for a second, but I shake my head and continue to move on forward.

"When parents receive a child they are blood related correct? But Ia's brother... was a neighbor of hers years ago. His family had to give him to Quadrant 9, for the same reason Elsie has to go. Instead, Ia's family took them in as their child and made him a brother of Ia and Elsie and they believed it even 'till now."

We stop in front of the university but I don't go inside just yet. I turn around and continue to listen to my sister's voice.

"I was friends with him, but I didn't know him or see him much. I can't even remember his name," Jayde tenses up a little, "Once a person becomes unwanted, we start to lose memory of him or her especially the people who knew them the most. I didn't know him well enough to remember this much about him but Ia believes that he is blood related to her."

I nod my head understanding. I turn to face the university. The building is large and tall, enough to fit all of us Wanteds in our own separate dormitory. Jayde pats my shoulder and leans close to whisper into my ear, "Stay safe," she pats me once more and leaves. Her hair tied up swaying back and forth while she walks away with Elsie, now awake.

She's probably taking Elsie to Quadrant 9.

I look around and see the new members of the university, my peers. There were 25 initiates recruited for Wanted. We all start walking into the building. We are assigned a counselor per group for learning purposes. I was in group 1-A with six others. The six of us and our counselor isolated ourselves away from the others getting there groups settled.

While we wait for them, my eyes explore a little. My eyes shift to my left and I see a guy almost as tall as me, with short jet black hair and an intimidating look. He looks strong, no wonder he became a wanted. When High Priest Justine chose us wanteds, she looked for the quality we all had. Pacifically, people who are useful to the Quillitary or worthy enough to become a governor. I know exactly why she chose me to become one.

None of the Quillitary or governor blah blah stuff apply.

It was because I turned my own sister in.

* * *

I keep looking and memorizing the people and surroundings here. There was a girl to my right with her dark ash colored hair braided down. Her expression was vague. Almost mysterious. Makes you want to wonder what kind of person she is on the inside.

_I guess she'll do,_ I assumed with a little shrug of my shoulder.

"Josey, hey over here!" Someone called out.

The girl turned and saw a person wave his hand.

She waved back and jogged to the corner of the room where the person was. I sighed and looked around once again. Everyone was talking away一of course but me.

I had plans一not social gossip news or whatever. I straiten my back and relax. I need to let go a little.

I close my eyes for a second.

I hear fast footsteps and my eyes snap open.

"Move out!"

Next thing I know was shoved hard on my right shoulder. A wave a pain goes through my arm but I recover, shaking my arm off. The talking silences. And most of the people focus of our direction一I ignore them. I turn around sharply.

"Watch where your go一," I hang off my sentence. My eyes narrow and I tilt my head slightly.

The girl sits on the floor rubbing the side of her arm. She wears glasses, not the type that makes you a 'nerd' but rectangular ones that are small compared to her big eyes. Her hair is long and strait, with a violet ribbon tied in the back.

"I told you to move out," she says not looking directly at me, her cheeks heat red.

"My apologies," I say holding my hand out to her.

She looks up at me, she hesitates for a moment then reaches her hand out to mine and grabs its. She jumps up to her feet and brushes her skirt off.

"No need," she replies kindly. "I'm Meslume." [mez•loo•may]

"Dylan." We grin at each other.

"I'm your new group member."


	5. The University

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :D I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions or comments about my story please leave me a PM or review please! Oh! Give me a review on how i'm doing! ;) Domo Arigato! Hope you enjoy! Nyan!**

**~animebubbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana-**

"Alright, everyone up and at 'em!"

It was the first day and each group had its own dorm. There was rows of bunk beds on either side of the room, where we new initiates slept. I turned and saw the clock read, 5:38 a.m. I groaned and laid on my back and stared at the bunk above me and yawned. There were cabinets where we kept our belongings in as we moved in. There was six of us new initiates and three 2-A initiates with us in the dorm. They were part of our group too. They are just a little more skilled and a year older than the rest of us 1-A's.

"C'mon guys," our mentor claps his hands waking us up, "Let's go!"

I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and sit up. Meslume is still in bed, her eyes closed, her mouth partly open. I roll my eyes and smirk. We became friends. We stuck together this whole time. She sleeps right across from me. I get up and walk over to her bed and flick her forehead.

I see her scrunch her eyebrows a little but then she goes right back to sleeping. I sigh, but I kinda smile on the inside. It reminds me of my sister and Ia when we were still little kids. Ia would always come over and sleepover with us. She would wake up before us and flick Lia and I on the forehead to wake up and play. Lia would get up and start giggling while I pretended to sleep, holding my breath so I wouldn't laugh.

"How many time do I need to tell 'ya guys to get up!" Our mentor smacks a pan and wooden spoon together, running out of ideas to wakes us all up. I hear a loud groan from a person on a top bunk, letting his arm sulk off the end of the bed. Muslume on the other hand is still sleeping like a baby. I'm running out of ideas too. So I start poking her on the cheek , seeing how many pokes it gets to wake her up.

She starts to blink and finally opens her eyes. I just noticed her deep violet eyes. They're usually hidden behind those glasses of hers.

"36"

"Huh...?" Muslume sits up staring at me tiredly and slightly confused. She tilts her head.

"36," I say again.

She plops back down on her bunk and slings her arms across her head and closes her eyes again. Of course, I poke her.

"37"

* * *

We're all up and dressed. I flash my eyes to the watch on my wrist and look at the time- 5:57 a.m. All of the 1-A's and 2-A's are gathered here, which is the ten of us. We wait for our mentor in the lounge where we're sitting and chatting and snacking on the little pastries on a small rack on top of a coffee table.

Our mentor/counselor walks into the lounge. He's tall and slender, with smooth copper hair and shady blue eyes. I study him and some of the others too. It's just my way, I have the observer genes. He gestures all of us to gather around the coffee table. I look over and Meslume and she looks back at me and shrugs.

"Hello new 1 and 2 A's. I'm your counselor Mr. Stowe, Aaron Stowe," Aaron looks among all us, "You are a special group. Even though some of you may be slightly older, you are all in group 1-A. This group knows more than all the others, and I am taking responsibility to be your instructor."

All of us listen closely to what Aaron says, then something interesting comes up.

"All of you know the consequences of being unwanted correct?" We all nod, "This next part is classified so only you know this information out of all the new recruits," I lean in a but closer, "When someone becomes unwanted, we found out they are all being saved in a different world. If they succeed in escaping the new world, then they return here to Quill. We have had only a few that have returned, and instead of killing them they became forces of the Quillitary or become governors. We though they might be useful to us, but some decide to rebel. That is the reason why High Priest Justine... doesn't give the right of expression of feeling. If people have different opinions than people will disagree and everything would become a big mess, now you know why emotion rarely exists," Aaron continues, "Here in the university, you are allowed to give your own feelings. We need your ability."

"It is my job get you into the new world...and stop anyone that wants to return."

After everything was said and done we all sit down and are addressed to our assignment. Aaron said we will have one week of training before we enter the realm. He will teach us everything about the 'new world'.

We aren't assigned a partner, but instead一we get to choose our own. If we need help during a battle, that is why Aaron tells us to partner up with a member of our group. I spot a guy一the strong dude with short black hair一 Max, talk to Geo and I can tell they're going to become partners. A walk around and see Josey standing in the corner of the room crossing her arms and smirking, looking up at the ceiling. She's going solo. I reach the spot to where Meslume was standing. I recognized the guy that was talking to her, Carter, of of the three 2-A's. She look like she's in an awkward conversation. I'll leave them be, _just for fun_, I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I plop myself onto a chair in the lounge and kick my feet up to the coffee table and rest my head back. A slurping sound swirls in my ears and I tilt my head up. Across from me is a guy, fairly short for 13 or 14, slurping a cup of hot chocolate. He tilts his cup up and I can see under his hood of his一an eyepatch...?

"Gah~ that was good," he mumbles licking his lip, hood shading over his eyes, "Hmm? May I help you?"

He spots me looking at him. I didn't realize he saw me.

"Nothing," I responded casually.

"Alright then." He reaches over to the coffee table and grabs a cookie and starts munching on it like it's Heaven.

I tilt my head back, _Now I'm in the awkward conversation. Speaking of awkward conversations, where is Meslume?_

I get up, but before I walk further, he stares at the chair I sat in, "It's Zek."

Zek says in a titchy voice.

"Dylan," I say back to him.

He nods his head. Then he grabs another cookie and I leave. I found Meslume waving at me and I walk over.

"Did you find a partner yet?" She asks me curiously.

I shake my head, "You?"

"Nada," she responds shrugging her shoulder.

Aaron calls us all to go into our dorms for some rest. I glance at my watch- 8:46 p.m.

_Time really flies._

* * *

Everyone settles down and does there own little thing in their bunk. I look over to see Muslume sleeping. _Of course she would!_ Geo is on her top bunk, listening to music wearing headphones. He rocks his head back and forth to the music. Man, he looks silly. I fold my hands behind my head looking up the bunk in front of me. Our dorm is crowded. The bunks are in rows, but we have a little room on the sides for our belongs. It's really humid here... My mind wanders off to... everything. From the questions about home一to training tomorrow morning.


	6. Aincrad

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :D I really appreciate it! The story's gonna get interesting! B) Please hang on tight! I would like to thank anyone still reading my story up until now!**

**P.S. For all ya guys reading my story, just a heads up, there will be 'shipsXships' in my story. Like a little romance for you 'love' lovers! (requested from a couple people) So I hope that works out!**

** Domo Arigato! Hope you enjoy! Nyan!**

**~animebubbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may ****recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: I****a ****-**

Governors push us out of the rickety, old bus. Shoving us to get moving, chains wrapped around our ankles.

I feel like a slave. I cough from the dust being whished around and several other cough too. The girl who was crying earlier falls to her knees coughing. She was right behind me. I turn and help her up immediately.

"Are you alright?" I say softly putting my arm around her.

"T-thank you, I'm fine." She regains her posture again and I let go.

"W-what's your name?" I ask out of curiosity. _Wow, one of the only feelings I know too well._

"Why should I tell you?! I don't have to say a_nything_! Hmph!" She says quite defiantly.

_huh...?_

"Well then... I'm Ia," I put my hand out for her to shake, like we have to do all the time in Quill for proper way of manners and greeting. I feel awkward doing this in front of this rude girl, I usually put my hand out to shake if it's and adult or elder. Oh well, if she wants to be rude that doesn't mean I have too.

"Maysilee," she rolls her eyes and purses her lips, and walks past me, with an exaggerated sigh, not shaking my hand. I drop my hand to my side and watch her walk away, about a few feet realizing her ankles are shackled to mine and the other Unwanteds.

We all lined up outside in front of the rusted gate. High Priest Justine walks down the line of chained children, looking at each and everyone of our eyes. Her violent lilac colored eyes linger on me the longest. I gulp. She squints at me, but continues walking down the line. Maysilee behind me quivers as High Priest Justine passes her.

The governors walk behind Justine looking at each one of us also. The first governor passes me, tall and well groomed. Then my governor comes toward me following behind him. He's tall also. He looks young to be a governor in my perspective. He reminds me of someone I know, but I can't remember anymore.

He raises one eyebrow at me. He's probably thinking why I keep staring at him like that. My eyes widen and I shake my head and look at the sky. He's definitely going to get the wrong idea now~~ I bury my chin into my scarf, hopefully no one noticing anything, and getting _another _wrong idea.

I feel Maysilee kick my shacked ankle, I turned around and saw her snickering. _She noticed everything?!_

I turn back around sharply my face burning at my cheeks. I bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from doing anything back. That would be a sign of cowardice.

Suddenly, the gates opened. Everything was a blur at that point on.

Gates are closed and only one governor stayed, yep_ that_ guy. My heart stared pounding when I faced the Lake of Boiling Oil. The dust and humidity is almost unbearable. I bring my hand up to my scarf and cover my nose and mouth.

I nervously looked at everyone. Most of their faces were exhausted and tired and worried... and scared.

My eyes stopped at the governor, his eyes glisten even through the unbearable atmosphere. He signs at me with his hand, G_oodbye...Ia. We'll meet again._

A huge burst of wind gusts and dust is blown everywhere. All I can see is outlines of other unwanteds, but the governor's outline vanishes. Coughing noises come from every direction.

_What did he even mean by that?!_

A high pitched noise buzzed through my ears, and by the looks of it, it's not just me. Boys start to fall on their knees clutching their ears. I bite my cheek even harder and put my hand over my ears, trying to block out the sound. My hair whips all over, and so do others'.

The last thing I saw was a little girl, floating in mid-air. Her dark hair being blown all around her, and her white gown doing the same. Surprisingly, she smiles with outstretched arms.

I black out.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I'm in a place, warm and open. Relaxing.

_What in the name of Quill is going on?!_

The buzzing noise has already stopped, but my head aches and it feels like hammers are smashing inside my head.

I'm laying down on the ground on my back. The celeste blue sky is bright, almost fake-like, as if it were painted. I tilt my head to the side and move my fingers. _Grass. _It's soft and the green color is comforting. I sit up.

All over, the used to be dry, dusty ground, is all soft green grass. I spot other unwanteds all standing dazed with the sight of the scenery.

A hand appears in front of me. I look up to see who it belongs to.

_Lia, _I blink a few times and pull myself up. She smiles at me kindly. I smile back and we both hug. I don't know how long it's been since I've been faced to face with Lia again.

We're about the same height. Her ebony colored hair is long and strait and flows to elbow length. I've forgotten what I look like. I know what I'm wearing and what my skin tone is but, nothing that I can't see. Like my eyes. We had no mirrors in my house, not that I know of. Mother wanted to prevent us from looking ourselves in the mirror, because memories of our past flow inside our mind. She didn't want me to know the real truth of my past. Of course I obeyed. How did I know what happened when you look at a mirror? It was a long time ago when I was little. I slept over at Dylan and Lia's quadrant. I noticed that they don't have mirrors in their home either, but all the other homes in the quadrant have them. Lia whispered in my ear that Dylan wasn't allowed to look at a mirror, just like me. They got rid of most of the mirrors, but they kept one little hand-held mirror in a drawer for the rest of the family.

That day we day we decided to play the game Truth or Dare.

"Okay_ Lia, Truth or Dare?" Dylan said mysteriously._

When kids were little they were able to express themselves. Once they turn a specific age, Teachers would teach them the rules of Quill. Cutting off any imagination possible. This was before we went to the classes.

_"Hmm... Dare!" Lia replied confidently. _

_"I dare you to... run around the quadrant!" _

_"WHAT?! No way! It's like a gillion miles long!"_

_"Fine Fine, I dare you to do a flip!" Dylan cheered._

_"...Alrighty then," Lia climbed up and stood on the bed. _

_"Be careful Lia!" I shouted._

_She jumps up and down and tucks her head. She manages to flip over landing on her back._

_"Hehe! That wasn't half bad." Lia smiled and gave a thumbs up._

_"Yay, you completed the dare," Dylan spoke, "Now you get to choose who's next!"_

_"Let's see, Ia!" Lia points at me laughing, "Truth or Dare?"_

I wanted to look brave just like her, so I chose a dare. I was also prepared to run around the quadrant to top Dylan and Lia.

_"Dare," I spoke ready for anything._

_"I dare you to...look at a mirror!"_

_I was shocked. She knew I wasn't allowed but she said it anyway. I wasn't going to back down on a simple dare. _

_"Where's the mirror?" _

_"No Ia! You can't!" Dylan grabs my wrist keeping me from standing up. His light jade colored eyes looked serious. _

He was just like me. Dylan wasn't allowed to see a mirror. Maybe he was trying to protect me, but I was stupid enough to ignore his warning. I realized he's done it before, but I doubt he can remember now after the classes.

I couldn't remember what happened when I saw the mirror, but I saw flashes of scenes. Maybe from the past. I don't think I had the chance to even look at my own reflection when that happened. Oh well...

What bothers me is that it hurts me to not even know my own brother's name.

"Ia? Ia 'ya there?" Lia waves her hand in front of me.

I blink. "Nya! Oh sorry,"

She laughes and pats my back, "Just like always, a bit of an airhead."

"Hehehe! Yea, that's me!" I couldn't help but laugh with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lia and I stood side by side and looked at the mysterious little girl. All of us gathered near her as she spoke.

"Welcome to Aincrad!" she spoke with an angelic sweet little girl voice, "We have just saved you from elimination. This place used to be an MMO game called 'Sword Art Online' and we revived it for our own use. We regained most of the aspects this game has including the 'HP Bar' and weaponry. This place has been re-built for you unwanteds. Here you can be free and express yourself. Beware of many dangers and monsters you must defeat to reach the 100th floor."

The girl, Yui, explains all this to us. She gives us our main goal for all of us: The chance to return back.

Yui continues, "Here in Aincrad time flows faster than earth. It seems like a regular day here, but in Quill it has already passed a week. You are stronger here. Your life depends on your HP. If your HP arrives at zero... then it's game over. We don't use silly weaponry like guns here. If a gun is shot at you, your HP may only drop '2' for example. They barely have effect."

"All of you have your own strength and power over your mind and body. We couldn't revive a couple of things when we revived Aincrad. What's different is that you are not an avatar. You shed your own blood here. Normal weapons like guns can kill you if you were back in Quill, but here you can survive much more than you think." Yui waves her hand over us and a little light blinks in the corner of my eye. I flick my finger down and a little screen appears in front of me, says _Inventory. _"If you see one another you can turn on you 'Color Cursor', it flashes a color of green, crimson, or red. This can identify what type of people they are. If they are Green, then they have done no crime. If they are Crimson, than they have done a crime and will stay the color Crimson until their crime has passed. Red means they have done a serious crime. Murder is the biggest problem. If a player decides to kill another player then and does it, their Color Cursor becomes red and stays red, meaning...dangerous. Pure red or Dark crimson colors are for monster and bosses. You must defeat bosses to reach different floors of Aincrad, and monsters to level up and gain items."

"You'll all get the hang of everything quite easily. You'll learn much more than I have told you." Yui says. "I have given you a couple of things to your liking in your inventory. Be safe," Yui bows she glitters into pixels, disappearing.

I look back at the inventory screen. I tap the box that says 'open inventory' and a list of items appear.

I read through them, starting with a sharp, Long Sword the color silver and gold with a blue heart shaped gem on the hilt, and a...pendant?


	7. The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :D I really appreciate it! So anyways, I wanted to make the last chapter longer with a little more infomation, but I though it was long enough already, so here I am making a new chapter with my friend Clato and Everlark Forever! If you like this story so far please leave a review or comment if you already haven't! Thanks! It really helps a lot! Please share this story with others if you like it!**

**Domo Arigato! Hope you enjoy! Nyan!**

**~animebubbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: Ia-**

Lia and I walked side by side, swords equipped exploring Floor 1: Starting City. I wear the pendant around my neck hidden under my shirt. The charm was the size of a quarter. I feel it sway back and forth, the cold metal brushing my skin.

We stopped by a NPC vendor and got supplies. Our inventories filled with extra weapons and clothing. Half of our money was used up, but luckily Yui gave us most of the supplies we needed. Lia flicked her finger and equipped some new clothes on. She spun around and posed, "How do I look?" she says. I can tell she's having fun! It was one of the first times I've seen express herself behind the boring uniforms we wear in Quill. She wore a white inner shirt, with a red overcoat with crosses on the flags of them outlined with gold, a light red skirt reaching her knees, socks that reached half of her shin, short black shoes, and a red choker. They matched with her tan skin tone.

Lia looked strong and intimidating, just like she is, tough but kind. I flicked my finger and equipped something new on too. Whoa, these Aincrad fashions! I spun around too and posed. I was in bright knee high socks and black boots that went halfway up my shin, a navy blue skirt reaching a couple inches above my knee and two rows of buttons following down, then an azure blue and silver overcoat with open shoulders then re-attaches to the rest of my arm. I keep my scarf tightly around my neck and placed my sword in a sheath behind me. We continued to head for the nearest village, Horunka, were we each had a place to stay.

The others didn't follow. They were trading with vendors or mingling and making alliances, or parties back in Starting City. We kept heading northwest to the village, seeing Starting City a distance away. After about half an hour we made it to Horunka.

"Yep, this is Horunka!" I said, happy we didn't need to walk any further. I pointed at my screen, the top of it reading, _Floor 1: Horunka_.

I followed Lia eyes wander around the little village, watching as other older unwanteds or NPC's walk around. "Look, right there!" Lia nudged my rib with her elbow.

I followed the direction her eyes were pointing at and saw she was looking at a sign of a building. We walk over to it and waltz our way inside like we've been here before, acting natural was we went up to talk to an NPC at a desk. I can tell they are NPC's because of their color cursor. It's a lighter green and they don't seem to have an HP bar. Lia flicks her finger and sides it to a screen that says Location.

"Is this the inn? I'm looking for F3R5," she says trying to keep out the confusion in her voice.

The woman at the desk nods. She has golden blond hair, and her eyes are a deep orange but are very sullen looking, like most NPC's.

Lia drops her sword she's been carrying for protection all this time and hangs loose. She plops down on the squeaky, soft bed exhausted, and give out a loud sigh.

"I can get used to this," she crosses her legs and closes her eyes. She smiles in relaxation.

I'm resting on her couch giving my sore feet some rest. I remember my arm still hurts from that governor...the governor, I wonder what happened to him. And about mysterious disappearances, where did that girl go? Maysilee? I guess she's one of the only people I also know from this year's unwanteds. Not in a good way, but it still counts as me knowing her. I pull the pendant from under my shirt and examine it. It's a coin shaped gem, the color silvery and bright. I can't call it grey because that doesn't match the color of how bright it is. The color feels so similar, but I can't put my finger on it. Quill killed of most of my creativity and emotions that I also forgot some of my memory, so I decide to call it the color...starlight.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, get up!" I heard someone shout, then I was shoved off the couch.

"Gah, what was that for?" I rub the back of my head. I didn't realize I fell asleep. I looked up to suddenly see a panicked Lia.

"C'mon! You've been lying there forever! Lets go find your place and get some food! I'm STARVING!"

"Agreed," I hop up to my feet.

We leave Lia's place and head for a pub in the center of the village.

The squeaky door swings open and we walk inside the noisy bar. everything looks old fashion, but high-tech at the same time. Just imagine a band or pirates at a pub and _Viola_, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The swords and weapons laying on the table, big 'ol mugs with drinks in them, and NPC bar tenders. It was pretty noisy and loud with everyone talking. I can tell we're the only 'newbies' here. Everyone looks over the age 15, with their fancy armor collected by bosses, and trinkets and things.

Lia looks over at me and we both walk in like we've been here before, just like the Inn, but even cooler. Especially Lia's strut walking into the bar!

She takes a seat next to a girl with high crossed laced boots, short leather jacket, spaghetti strapped top, short armored skirt, and a katana sheathed on her back. She has fairly dark skin and looks around 14 or 15.

The girl crosses her leg and leans over to talk to the bar attendant. I take my seat next to Lia. She sure is intimidating. I'm glad I'm on the other side of Lia.

Next the attendant walks over to me and takes my order. I decide to order a Tremble Shortcake. _Hmm... I wonder if Aincrad food is tasty? Well, right now I can eat anything!_

The girl sighs and leans her elbow on the bar table, "Man, they always get my order wrong," she says facing our direction, but looking at her fingernails.

She wiggles her fingers and looks at them like she needs a manicure. I was surprised when she reached up to her bun in her hair and pulls out one of the blades that held her hair up, then brushes her fingertips on the blade of it, casually, like it's a filer.

She looks up at us for a second, then she smirks, "You two are new unwanteds, huh?"

I blinked. How could she tell that fast?!

I saw Lia's eyes staring at the girl. I need to think of a cover up, fast.

"Nah, we just came in to get a little bite to eat, but it's are first time comin' into this bar though. Nice joint," I say as coolly and casually as I can.

"Oh... okay," She continues to file her nails but slowly stops. Then, she grabs the other knife from her hair, letting her hair fall just over her shoulders, and slams the tips of both blades on the table, making the knives stand up. I wince. Lia's face stays expressionless, not wanting to look like a weak opponent.

"Don't lie to me, girly. I was like you once okay? I know how you feel. I don't hurt people like you."

Lia's blank expression relaxes a bit, but I can tell she can't completely trust her.

The attendant walks back with my order and it's like I slip myself out of the situation. When I saw that cake all I thought about was how much I'm going to enjoy eating this!

Then, BAM! The door slams open loudly. A girl yells out, "C.B. lets go! It's really bad."

C.B. immediately grabs her knives and tilts her head at us, gesturing we come with. The look on her face wasn't that approving that we should come. Lia smacks the shortcake out of my hands making it shatter into pixels on the floor. She yakes me up by my wrist before I can even complain about my treat.

"Ow," it was the same arm that I was pulled by that governor.

"Let's go follow," Lia said hurriedly.

Both of us ran after C.B., who was already sprinting across town to reach the other girl. We sped up and sprinted after her. I was panting when we reached them, and so was Lia. The two girls didn't even break a sweat.

"Isis, get ready and attack from the side," C.B. said to the girl, supposedly named Isis.

"Yea, I got it," she spoke calmly, sliding her sword out of her sheath on her side. "Don't worry. I just called you in case of back up.

Isis was like a slender version of C.B. While C.B. was more powerful because of her strength and muscles, but Isis has faster reactions. I can tell why they stick together like a team. Isis was in a lunging position, ready to strike. C.B. stood on the opposite side of her. In the center, there was a large wolf threatening to attack someone. The person sat crouched, her arms protecting her face. She was unarmed, and unable to equip anything in that position or she will get hurt.

Lia and I were standing a couple feet behind behind Isis with our swords out. Lia's sword was an Anneal blade, gold and deep red, just like her overcoat.

I saw C.B. nod at Isis and she sprinted straight in the direction of the wolf, grasping her sword with two hands. She strikes the side of the wolf leaving a long streaked gash. "Switch," she yells out.

C.B.'s face looks excited. She lunges out and swings her sword above her head and slashes it down striking the wolf, hard. It vanishes into pixels, and a notification appears in front C.B.'s face.

I relax the tight grip of my sword and walk over to the person almost being attacked. I didn't get to see her face yet since her arms were covering it this whole time. I tapped her shoulder and extended my arm. "Are you alright, Miss?"

The girl swiftly turned around and looked up at me, her eyes wide and stricken. This struck me too like a ton of bricks. _Deja vu_.

"Maysilee?!"


	8. Training for the 'New World'

**Guess what! I'm am so happy that I get to keep writing and hopefully you enjoy my story so far! xD Remember please leave a review whenever ya like! I wanna thank the people reading up to this point and hope your enjoying! Anyway, things are gonna be happening! ^^ (hehehe~~) Hang on tight, and enjoy the ride! Don't wanna make these A/N too long right? ;D**

**~animebubbles Nyan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana-**

Somethings poking me. I can feel it. I yawn and sit up. My eyes automatically face the clock to check the time. 5:30 A.M. it reads.

"48!" a recognizable squeaky voice speaks.

I rub my eyes, and my vision clears up a bit. I yawn again and slump my shoulders tiredly.

"Haha! Who's the sleepy head now," the voice teases.

"Meslume, come on. Get off me."

Meslume, looking wide awake, sat on my knees then jumped off my bunk. She smiles teasingly.

_Jeez Meslume, you're such a weirdo. _I sigh.

I rub my cheek where she was poking me at. I couldn't help but wonder why she did it back at me.

I looked around to see if anyone else was awake yet. On Meslume's top bunk, Geo is still sleeping, his arm and leg dangling over the side. I notice his headphones were still on his head. I also spotted Zek, sleeping in one of the lasts bunks. His eyes were still covered by his hood. I wonder why his hood is such a big deal to him?

~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was tempted to put on my regular school uniform for training today, but I decide to toss on a neat shirt and black pants. Everyone is getting dressed and ready. Right now, everyone is still in the dorm already dressed, but are in prepping mode. The corner of my eye, I see Meslume tying her violet ribbon on the back of her hair. It matches her big, deep violet eyes. Then she slips on her glasses and for some reason to me, her eyes doesn't seem to sparkle, unlike without them.

Aaron gathers us together and calls attendance. We stand in a single file line, shoulder to shoulder. I was at the end, next to Max.

"Alright I'll start attendance. Josey Ligiro."

"In the flesh," she calls out.

Aaron check off her name on a clipboard. This defiantly has a P.E. feel to it.

"Zachary Felixz."

"Here, but call me Zek," he says.

"Okay," He checks off his name, "Meslume Kirigaya"

"Present."

"Carter Valen"

Carter is a 14 year old 2-A. Just slightly taller than me. He defiantly looks powerful and serious. The rest of the others were called, Geo, Kaede, Yuki 2-A, and Max a 2-A too. Then I was the last to be called.

"Dylan Shakugana."

"Here," I said.

"Hmm," Aaron lingered his eyes on me. I tensed, thinking I was doing something wrong I don't know about.

He unexpectedly pats my shoulder, "Special one here, are we." He whispered.

Then he turned to the rest of the group, "Alright, since attendance is done, let's get started. Stand next to your partner."

I was startled, I didn't have a partner yet.

I looked around, and some people were going solo. Carter was a solo and so was Josey. Yuki stood to the side, also solo.

I guess it wouldn't be bad if I went solo too. Meslume was tapping peoples shoulders to see if they wanted to partner up with her, none of them said yes. Even after that she still smiled saying that 'It's okay'. She was about to walk up to me, I can tell. But she resisted, seeing a sword in my hand, not wanting to be turned down again. Meslume picked up a sword also, going solo.

Everyone was wielding a sword. We practice basic swings, and then getting more complex as we moved on the next couple of days. I thought I was getting stronger every time. I love the feel of this heavy sword, being swung. It made me feel like a king.

Aaron grinned at us. We've gotten a long way since the first day. He taught us everything we needed to know about the 'new world'. Even somethings we weren't supposed to know.

My confidence and personality was coming back to me during the week. I felt like I was revived from the boring reality that was the society of Quill. I was ready to face _anything._

Today was the last day of training before we entered the 'new world'. Everyone really changed, from the beginning of the week. We've really opened up and totally abandoned Quill law of equality. _Time flies so quickly._

"Everyone take a seat," Aaron calls out. We've just finished a new skill of taking down an opponent. I place my sword down on the floor and swivel my wrist, and sat down. I can hear Josey's hard panting next to me. And I can feel my own panting as well.

"Great 1-A's. Nice work. Now let's do something new to see what you've learned," He says, grinning excitedly. "Let's battle!"

I sat there and gaped. Aaron stood and explained the rules.

"Here's the idea. Everyone take off your chest-plate and hand them to me. You will battle each other until I call the winner. You may not interrupt. You can have as many weapons as you like. Battle is over when a player is unable to get to their feet." He clapped his hands twice, "Hmm, let's have Max... and Muslume go first."

Max stood and Meslume followed. They walked over to the center of the floor. We we're practicing in a huge room in the university building. Aaron said this room was only used for 1-A group training. There were two large windows on either side of the wall. Dim sunlight was left shining, from the windows.

The light seemed to fall on Meslume and Max. They grabbed each others hands and shook them. My hand was clenched in a fist. Max was a 2-A opponent, why would Aaron make Melume fight him. All I can do is watch and see. I watched as Meslume chose a Long Sword and held it in front of her. Max decided to grab a Black Iron Great Sword and gripped it with both hands close to his side. Max had the height advantage, and by his stance, I can tell he was going to _use_ his height as his advantage. Meslume and I would wake up early for extra training. I've seen how her techniques worked, very agile. We would spar for our warm up and no matter how many losses, she wouldn't give up and kept smiling.

Max had the first move, thrusting his sword forward. Meslume dodged it easily, and got the chance to kick him in the back. Max recovered quickly and swung his sword upward, almost cutting Meslume's chin. She deflected his sword with hers. They circled each other, like cat and mouse. Max then swiftly skid his sword below Meslume's feet and she jumped. He took the open opportunity and kicked her in her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She fell on the ground and her glasses slipped off her nose sliding across the floor, to far to reach. Max was holding her sword, and was duel-wielding.

Max swung, and Meslume kicked the blade away from making contact with her body. She rolled over and kicked Max's hand that was holding her sword and it flew up into the air. Meslume got to her feet and caught it. Both of them froze and stared at each other, breathing heavily. Suddenly, both of them started running toward each other and there was a _ching_ sound of their blades colliding. Meslume swung and missed Max. Max then swung, and Meslume twirled around dodging the attack, a length of her hair being sliced off. She didn't look like it mattered to her right now. Her face was determined to win. Her hair sticking to her neck and her face from sweat, and her ribbon was untied and loose dangling from her hair.

Max was also dead determined, he didn't want to loose the first battle, especially to a girl. There was a smug look on his face. Then he sprinted in Meslume's direction. Meslume saw him coming, and held her sword sideways across her chest. But the impact was too heavy for her to handle and stay on her feet. She fell on her back. Max kicks her sword out of grasp, and it grazes her cheek. She wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, but the blood smears across her face.

Meslume looks surprised, and wasn't paying attention to Max. Then he pointed the tip of the blade right on top of her neck. Any slight movement, and Meslume's neck would be sliced. Her big eyes focused on the blade, but there wasn't another move she could make. Aaron clapped his has and the look of satisfaction appeared on his face. He called off the fight. Aaron decided that the rest of us should rest up for tomorrow, "We'll have three more days of training until we go to the 'new world'. I'll give you each a skill score, and by the end of the three days you'll all have battled."

Aaron dismissed us, and I walked with Meslume into the infirmary room. It was damp, and the windows were covered behind curtains. There wasn't anyone here so we decided to wait for the nurse. Muslume hopped up into an infirmary bed, and rested her back on the wall.

-POV: Meslume-

It felt nice to lay down on the soft bed. It was softer than our dorm beds. The white sheets were fresh and smelled like lilac. I let out a comforting sigh. Dylan sat down beside me at the edge of my bed.

"Oh, Dylan why are you still here? You don't need to stay here with me you know," I said.

He pulled out a soft cloth from his pocket and started to brush my wound against it. I winced.

"Sorry, I'm not really good at these things," He grabbed one of my shoulders to keep steady, and the other hand was tending my wound.

"Just sit tight okay?" I nodded.

My mind was going over the battle. If this was just a spar, than what would it really be like in battle? I'm a solo player, so I needed to do it by myself just like today. My assigned job was to stop anyone who wants to come back into Quill. What if I can't do that? What if I'm just another weak opponent? I don't let myself believe that, but tears started rolling from my cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Dylan tilted up my chin with his warm hands. He looks concerned. Then, he wipes away my tears with his thumb and knuckles the ones that have fallen down my cheek. "I like it better when you smile."

Then a nurse walks in and we both jump. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep, while Dylan grabs the cloth and continues to tend my wound. I open one eye. The nurse is in a white skirt and her blonde hair is tied in a bun. She walks over to us. I gave a quick glance at Dylan and he winks. I close my eyes and listened to Dylan's conversation with the nurse. I feel Dylan stop tending my injury, and hear him stand up. The nurse tells him he can go back to his dorm, and I hear her high heals click out of the room to get something.

I opened my eyes, but I still see Dylan. He nods and then slips out of the room. I find his handkerchief folded on my lap and the cloth he used was on the table counter next to the doctor supplies. There was ink on his handkerchief. I unfolded it and tried to read the message as best as I can without my glasses.

_Meet me in the training room early tomorrow一 just like always._

The bottom corner of the handkerchief was a sewn signature:

_Dylan Shakugana_

One thing occurred to me though. He never really answered my question.


	9. A Challenge Wont Hurt Right?

**Alright! So I was wondering if I should make a character's list. Or character bio's depending. Well, tell me if you would want one of those and I'll make it if you guys like! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, and review! Yep that's all for A/N in this chapter xD! **

**~animebubbles Nyan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Unwanteds or Sword Art Online or anything you may recognize in books or anime.**

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana-**

A couple of hours passed, and it was already morning. I was sweating and panting, standing in front of Meslume, gripping my sword. My head craned to the clock on the wall. We've practiced for 3 hours already. I let out a rewarding sigh and high-fived Meslume. She laughed, brushing her, now, uneven hair behind her ears.

She adjusted her glasses toward her eyes more, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm officially starving!"

"Yep, same here! Let's go to the lunchroom and grab something to eat," I suggested.

We made our way through the long hallways, with glass windows lining the walls follow by paintings. There were paintings with portraits of people. It looked so ancient, and 1950's like. There was painting of a man a women looking serious, but lonely. Another one was a painting of a girl with jet black hair, watery blue eyes.

Meslume pushed big heavy wooden doors, which sure was the lunchroom. I haven't been this way to get to the lunchroom after training before. Especially passing those paintings.

The aroma of food smells amazing, making me craving hotcakes. I spotted Zek wave his hand at us from one of the back tables. I grab a tray of food and sat down at his table. This was our little group, Zek, Josey, Meslume, who's still grabbing her food, and Me.

I stared at Zek's tray. It amazed me how much he can eat for his size. He had on his tray, five pancakes, two bowls of fruit, three crapes, an apple, two glasses of orange juice, three bagels with some type of cheese, and half a dozen cookies. Of course, he's eating the cookies first. He probably mistaken my expression, because he offered one of his precious cookies to me.

Other students came into the lunchroom, like 1-B's and 1-C's. Meslume was making her way through the crowd of people and sat down next to Josey. Everyone started to talk to each other and the lunchroom was as loud as usual. I bit into my apple, and took my time to eat.

On the other side of the table, Max and Geo were chatting and munching. Carter was sitting close to them, but just looked like he was listening to the conversation. Yuki is timid and shy, but during her training she looks serious, but she just sat there like she was the only one in the room. Kaede was leaning back on her seat, talking to one of the 1-E students.

"Hey Zek, if you could choose to fight anyone in our group for the battle today, who would it be?" I asked Zek over my shoulder.

He stuffed his last cookie in his mouth and looked around. His eyes were still shaded over his black hood. He swallowed, "I would choose a girl 'cause they're easy to beat," He grinned.

Josey flicked him, "What?! You're kidding?! I can beat you in a battle in my sleep."

"Haha, like you can," Zek teased back.

"I think _we _can," She crosses her arms and leans on Meslume.

I stiffened a laugh.

"Hey, who would you choose?" Zek asked me, trying to change the subject.

I blinked. Who _would_ I choose?

"Max," I said.

"Max?" Meslume asked.

"Yea, why not?"

"He's a 2-A, why would you want to fight him?"

"A challenge won't hurt."

"You could get hurt in a challenge like that, you know."

"Shes got a point," Zek butted in.

Josey nods.

I turn back to Meslume. "Who would you choose if you didn't battle yet?"

She hesitates for a moment, "You."

. . . . .

We went to our dorm after breakfast, and got dressed for training. Aaron walked in with his hair tightly groomed behind his ears, and his eyes flickered with apprehension. I picked up my sword that was lying on my bed and grabbed a stack of books for classes afterwards.

"Line up!" Aaron asserted at us.

I lined up between Zek and Josey. Meslume was at the back of the line with Yuki, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Aaron led us passed the lounge, the cafeteria, other class dormitories, classrooms, and strange hallways. He swung open the doors of the training room and we stepped into the usual sight of the ginormous glass windows, the old pillars and shelves of equipment.

Everyone started to warm up. The sounds of a _shwing_ from a sword, hard at work. Some others began to 'fence' each other. Aaron stood to the side, leaning on one of the pillars, watching us with a competent grin. I stretched out my arm and legs and practiced direct impact on an attacker. It was around 20 minutes later when Aaron called us back in to regroup. I was pretty sore, I had a callused hands, and a couple of light bruises but that was nothing.

"You guys look warmed up enough. Let's get started with the real training," Aaron said. He turned around to the board behind him. He picked up a piece chalk and drew a chart on the board, writing all our names on one side and then making two check marks behind Meslume's and Max's name.

"So, two people have battled so far. Let's have the next battle begin with Yuki and Kaede," Aaron announces.

The two of them stand up and walk over to the center of the room. They shook hands and choose their weapon. Of course, Kaede picks out handfuls of throwing picks, also know as throwing knives. Yuki decided to use a long metal chain scythe. Scythes are clumsy instruments, and very hard to master. Yuki's expression is blunt, but determined. Kaede, however, looks like she's got this without breaking a sweat.

The battle didn't last long, and it ended with Kaede having the cuts and bruises. Some one led her to the infirmary just to check up her injuries, just like Meslume. Yuki wasn't touched by anything. She walked over to the shelf with weaponry, and with the same blunt expression as she started with, she gingerly placed the scythe back and walked over to Aaron. Aaron started talking to her from the corner of the room, too far for any of us to hear. He came back to the board and crossed off Yuki and Kaede's name.

"Any volunteers for next battle?" No one raised their hand. "Hmm, then let's have Zek and Josey."

I heard Zek say something under his breath. Then, he stood and walked to the center of the floor, and shook hands with Josey. Zek pulled out his own sword to use as his weapon. Josey grabbed a two-handed strait spear, almost as tall as her. They circled around each other and they both struck at the same time. Their movements were fast and elegant. Zek was smaller than Josey, which had its advantages, but Josey seemed to have more of a power strike when she would lunge her spear. Even though Zek had his hood on still, that didn't slow him down. Josey missed him a couple of times, making rips in his hood, but managed to kick him in the leg, but Zek slashed Josey's arm. She grimaced, holding her arm but continued to swing at him. There was a loud impact with the two weapons banging together, then both swords suddenly flung off to the side of the room. They both stared at each other short-winded.

"We'll call that a draw," Aaron said.

Zek and Josey high-fived, in friendly rivalry and was lead to the infirmary room. Aaron crossed off the names and the only ones left were me, Geo, and Carter written on the board.

. . . . .

It wasn't a bad injury, just a graze from a tip of a dagger across my collar-bone. My temple ached, and my side felt like it was throbbing. I sat there in the infirmary room, my legs crisscrossed on the bed. I slumped down, holding my chin with my hands. I sighed, how could it end like that? How is two against one fair?

I laid back on the bed and someone knocked on the wall, probably the nurse. I called them in. They slid the curtain open. It was Meslume.

"Are 'ya okay?"

"Yea, nothing big," I said.

We were silent for a while. I can tell Meslume was trying to think of something to say.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the dorm?" I asked.

She shrugged, looking calm, but I know her to well to know something's wrong.

"You weren't worried about me weren't you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"GAH! W-why would you say that?!" She said a little to loudly.

I laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Her cheeks were pink, but she started to laugh too.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't die," she teased.

"Yea, like I'm not able to take a hit," I teased back.

She smiled, "Are you staying here or going back to the dorms?"

"The nurse never checked up on me yet, so I guess I have to wait a while."

"Okay, also Aaron said something about a simulator. He said that we were going to test it out for training and skill purposes tomorrow," she said.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already past lunch and my studies instructor probably though I was skipping class.

"Hey Meslume, shouldn't you get to class? You missed one yesterday, one more and you might be in evening classes too," I said.

"Oh yea, that's right. I'll tell your instructor you wont be there. By the way," Meslume pulled something out of the pocket of her vest. "This belongs to you."

She handed me my handkerchief, folded up, and waved out of the room.

I unfolded it and read the response inside:

_I'll always be there! 一 by your side_

_M.K._

I refolded the handkerchief and tucked it inside my vest pocket, and rested my head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling and waited for the nurse to arrive.

* * *

Everyone was lined up ready to head to the simulation room. My chest pounded, I felt so unprepared. One again, I walked through the strange hallway with the paintings. On the end of the hall were another set of halls and doorways. We entered on of the doors into an alcove. It was small but spacious, enough for all of us to be comfortable.

Aaron spoke over our voices to quiet down. He said we'll all be tested one at a time. Aaron stood in front of a wooden door. Next to it was a blank screen. I was first in line and I went into the room behind the wooden door. Aaron whispered something in my ear, "Your 1-A mates are the one's going to choose your landscape." My eyes winded. I turned around but I was too late. The wooden door shut, locking me and Aaron inside.

The room had a somewhat looking dentist chair, and a long table of instruments I couldn't describe. It was almost pitch black. I gulped. Aaron gestured me to sit down, but I felt had mixed feelings if I should trust him. He then pushed me down in the chair and strapped me down?! I struggled to loosen the straps, but it was no use. My heart pounded in my throat. He held one of my arms and jabbed a long, painful needle in the spot behind my wrist. I cringe. The last thing I heard was Aaron's voice faint in the distance, "The simulation ends when your desire is completed... We'll see you when you return, Dylan." I feel the needle slide out my arm and Aaron's footsteps leaving me in the dark room alone.

. . . . .

My vision starts to clear up and I'm lying in a field. The smell of fresh grass and rain surround me. I stand up and on the ground was my sword. I felt around my waist, and there was a belt for attaching weapons. I hung my sword, and noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing the same clothes I went to training in, but it didn't feel right. I felt unbalanced, like this simulator is spinning me in circles. Maybe it is, or someone said to make it like this. Suddenly the air became more humid. I fanned my shirt, but I didn't feel any breeze. It was like I was dreaming, not being able to control anything.

Something heavy dropped on my shoulders and I stumbled backwards a bit. It was a backpack. I slung it off my shoulders, but before I even had a chance to open it, it started to rain and thunderstorm. A house appeared in the distance, and I grabbed the backpack and started running towards it. I was grabbed by my collar abruptly behind me, and I realized that my scar was barely healed yet. A surge of pain rolls down my chest. I recoiled out of the man's grip and tried to punch him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard, pushing me to the ground. Mud splattered across my face. The man grabs the backpack from me, and still holds me down. I feel like everything is going to break. I re-think Aaron's instructions, telling me that my desire is my way out.

The only desire right now was for him to let go of me, but I don't think that's it.

I tilt my chin up, and I see a tip of a violet slipper. It follows by a long violet dress and a puffy ribbon. A girl wears it with long black hair and deep violet eyes.

Meslume.

_She's not the real Meslume,_ I think to myself. _This is just a simulation._

This Meslume wears no glasses, her big, deep violet eyes penetrating into mine. I grit my teeth.

_The simulation is trying to get through to you, and break you with the things you think of most, no matter what way you feel about it. _

Meslume smirks. Her long hair is wet from the rain and tangles on the face. The man tosses her the bag, keeping one boot on me. Meslume smiles slyly, and carries the backpack over her kicks me at my ribs and I turn over groaning. I'm powerless. I can't control what happens. That is definitely not Meslume.

I pull out my sword and jump to my feet. She seems already prepared. We begin to fight each other, like we never did before. Her swings became harder and harder to deflect. I couldn't remember how long I was short of breath, I could barely swing another time in this freezing rain.

Meslume fell to her knees and started to cough, trembling, hugging her arms. I still had my sword in hand and I could have gotten her and won, but was winning what I desired?

I dropped my sword and slipped off my vest I was wearing. I placed it around her and for a moment, I thought I saw the real Meslume, not just a mere simulation image.

I finally found out what I desired, and I saw Meslume smile. She started to fade away and so did the rain. At that moment everything became bright in that dark room.

I looked around and I was back, strapped into the chair of the dimly lighted room. The door squeaked open and Aaron walked in and undid the tightened straps. I stood up and felt my body relax. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room and faced my class. They looked bewildered. I turned to the screen which had a visual of the dark room.

I sat down next to Zek and he just stared at me like he was trying to focus on something.

"What?"

"What happened? We all just saw you twist and turn and stuff, but what really happened?! You got to tell me!" Zek pleaded in a whisper.

I shook my head, "Sorry, no can do."

He looked a bit disappointed, but I can tell he understood why I couldn't.

I started to reflect on what my desire was. I couldn't place my finger directly on it, but I knew what I had to do...


	10. A Colorless Puzzle

**Hello! not much of an A/N today, but don't forget to review or PM me for questions or comments! I love hearing from you! Also, Thank you so much if your still reading this so far! I have TONS of ideas xD! I hope to get them all in! Also I made a bio for you guys to check out if you want! xD Here's all for now! :D **

**~Animebubbles**

_**Stay Kawaii Bubblies!**_

**.*.Enjoy.*. Nyan!**

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**-POV: Ia-**

It's as if everything is a puzzle, that needs to be put together. Everything has it's part, and every piece is important. Maybe everything that happens is important and happens for a reason. This puzzle is spread apart, scattered in every direction, and I'm just another one of it's many pieces. But, I don't want to be part of this giant puzzle, I want to be the one that solves it.

It felt different having Maysilee with us. It was getting late and we decided to go back to Horunka and meet up in the morning. Isis and C.B. lived in Tolbana, a simple urban town where older or more experienced people live. They waved good-bye headed out.

When I heard about the different types of crystals, I thought about the time we had to walk from Starting City to Horunka. C.B. told us that crystals only work for specific reasons. Teleportation crystals only teleport you between different floors, mostly on village spots. That's another reason why you can't just cheat up to the 100th floor. I'm a fast learner, but a clumsy one at that. I know almost everything your supposed to know to survive in Aincrad.

I finally make my way to my place and plop on my bed. Maysilee doesn't know where she's living at and it's really late, so I was being generous letting her room with me for a while. I'm living in a small one story log cabin type homes. I wasn't that far from Lia which was good just in case something happens. I explore the house a bit and found the bathroom. I wash up and equip off my overcoat and armor.

I step out of the bathroom, feeling fresh washing up from all that travel and dust, and plop on my bed once again. I notice Maysilee staring at me attentively. I tilt my head, "Something the matter?" I say, trying to forget the things that happened before we ended up here.

"Oh," She let out an agitated laugh, "you just一 I mean," She couldn't find the right words.

"You are just so different you know," she says.

"Thanks?" I say.

"No, not like that. What I mean to say was, why did you let me stay here? I know we don't really一 'ya know, but still?"11

I tilt my head to the side. I honestly really don't _know _why. I just let the question hang off but she still stares at me like I have a small drawing on the top of my head and she trying to focus on it or something.

"I don't get it," Maysilee mumbles.

"Don't get what? Me letting you stay here?"

She shakes her head, "Just the way you look."

"They way I look?" I was really stupefied. I know I barely know what I look like, but is it bad? In Quill, all comments and emotions were kept to themselves, and is that the reason I didn't have a clue I looked good or bad? Now that we're not in Quill, everything is wide open and no restrictions on what to say and do.

"I mean, like you hair is the color of dirt and your eyes are, so- colorless."

I froze, like time stopped, but it just kept ticking on. I've lived all my life without knowing what I look from someone else's eyes, and I look like a dirt rag with colorless eyes. Even though it's a small thing, I realize my parents had to deal with me without saying a word. I take this into thought, and Elsie doesn't have colorless eyes, but a deep black color like my parents, Lia, with her electric blue eyes, and Maysilee with amber colored eyes.

She left it at that and laid in the large sofa with two throw pillows, and tried to get some shut eye. I try to not let it bother me, but it still hangs there. Maysilee wasn't the best person, but... uhhh I don't know. I lie there, in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Blank. All blank. Just like I am...

. . .

The next morning, we meet up with each other just like planned. Maysilee and I came in last and we started heading out of Horunka. Our goal, was to level up and defeat 1st floor boss. Not all floors have a boss but you need to level up high enough to reach the 100th floor.

We all were ready and headed through the deep forest for a hunt. I was to jittery for an attack to check where we really were. We didn't seem to find any monsters or field bosses, so we regrouped. I flicked my finger and it read _Floor 1: Tolbana, _the place C.B. and Isis live.

I looked around and everywhere was crowded. The street were filled with endless rows of vendors. Lia and Maysilee stopped every once in a while, buying everything they found useful in the future, but in Maysilee's case, anything shiny.

I saw a vendor selling swords, with expensive looking hilts. On the table stand, the vendor was also selling potions and crystals. I wanted to take a closer look. Isis and C.B. were around, visiting shops and and equipping items too, so I might as well do the same.

I accidentally bump shoulders with some guy, walking quickly through the busy streets. "Sorry!" We both say at the same time. He takes a moments to study my face, and I already know he's thinking about my 'different' colored eyes. I couldn't recognize him in time before he walked away, quickly just like before. Strange, but it happens.

I grab a little 'something somthing' for myself and the hunt, with new clothes. My armor doesn't seem to be worn out yet, so I don't equip anything on just yet. I spot Maysilee wearing a better armored overcoat and a new sword, not like she had one to start with. "What'ya get?" I asked.

"Besides my new clothes and a sword," she pulls out something from her overcoat. "I bought 4 crystals, one for health, one for teleportation, and two for recording messages," She says, prepared.

"Bit stocky don't 'ya think?" Isis joins up with us. "But you know, more is better than less, so do what'cha want, I wont judge."

C.B. trails up behind her, "Come on, we have to get going now. It'll take a while to get to the other side of the forest." She says and we agree. "Let's grab Lia, and hit the road."

Moments later, Isis was standing in front of a medium sized house. She flicks her finger and clicks on a couple things, then leads us inside. C.B.'s already pulling out a map from a drawer. This must be the're house. My eyes scroll up and down. It looks like a normal family house, that had kids being raised, dinners being cooked, and such. But why was it just the two of them now? Is their parents out of town? Or floor I should say? I can already tell that C.B. and Isis didn't just move into here. I didn't want to bring anything up over my curiosity either. I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, guys we'll search this part of the forest first," C.B. explains circling it with the tip of one of her daggers. "We'll split up and find a field boss. If you find one, alert us immediately over to you. Kapesh?"

"Kaposh," Lia replies.

"Let's head out," C.B. grins and hands the map to Isis. She takes it and puts it into her inventory. "Everyone stay safe. We can't lose anyone," Isis says calmly, "No one die, okay?"

I gulped. Why did she look at me when she said that? W-what that supposed to mean?!

Everyone nodded and pulled out our swords. I accidentally backed up into the corner of a shelf, and a picture frame bounced to the floor. I gingerly picked it up, luckily it wasn't broken. I brushed off some dust on it and saw an old picture. It looked like mini Isis was hugging her mom's legs and mini C.B. was tucked under her dad's arm. They looked happy. I placed the picture back and jogged outside to catch up with the others.

We made it to the entrance of the forest. C.B. lead the way inside, her hair tied up by knives, like the first time I saw her. Her sister, Isis, was re-looking at the map, following closely behind C.B. Lia and Maysilee started chatting with each other. I was the anchor of the group.

I trailed behind, observing everything around me, like I do All the time. We stared to split up and fan out into the forest. Everything was shades of green. Fallen trees, plants high enough to your waist, the buzzing sounds of creatures flying and crawling, the aroma of fresh leaves, animals, and mystery. I kept walking deeper and deeper. Rustling sound came from every direction. I grip my sword tightly.

It was a while, when I decided to take a break and rest my back on a tree stump. Nothing yet. I had mixed feeling for a sudden battle. The rustling started again, louder this time. I got up and continued searching. The rustling was getting louder by the second. I had a pit in my stomach, I began jogging to the other direction. Louder and louder, the sound's incredibly irritating. I cup my hand over my ears and begin to run. The sound was like screeching nails on a chalkboard. My eyes are shut now, but I'm still running. I hear someone yell, meters away. My eyes snap open, Lia. She can hear the same irritating noise. Her sword drops to the floor, and her arms swing over her head, trying to block the sound.

Bushes behind her begin to rustle, and a larger animal with the mouth the size of her head, sprawls out. I'm just about to run toward her, but I'm slammed against my side and I'm buried in the tall plants and grass and leaves. My heart pounds, and I can barely see. Someone's arms are around me, holding me down. I try to struggle out of their grasp, but I'm getting dizzy. Their hand is over my mouth...with a drugged cloth underneath. I hold my breath and try breaking through, as hard I can, but their nails dig into my arm and the grasp on the handkerchief over my mouth and nose tightens. The person speaks with a quiet voice but it's to blurry to hear. I take in a great big breath, and my body turns off. My mind is still working, but it's a hazy as trying to remember a dream.

It's silent, _I can't hear_. It's dark, _I can't see_. Where am I?_ I can't feel_. I imagine my self letting go of a ledge that I held onto, to keep me from falling into the darkness. I'm falling in, beginning to be buried in it. My mind blanks out right that moment. All blank... once again...


	11. A Useless Incompetent

**Enough! On to the story! :D**

**~Animebubbles**

_**Stay Kawaii Bubblies!**_

**.*.Enjoy.*. Nyan!**

⊂(ο㉨ο）⊃

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana-**

First, everyone hit the lunchroom. Everyone in classes 1-A and 2-A were chatting away in excitement. It was finally the day we've all been training for. Laughter was being heard all around, and there were exciting vibes passing through everyone. We lived through simulations, which were pretty terrible. Meslume shared her's with Josey, who spilled it to Zek and I. She was being bullied by people older and bigger than her, so she killed them brutally, with her sword. When Josey told us, Zek's mouth dropped open, revealing chunks of jelly beans. We never thought Meslume had _that _kind of side. Zek's simulation almost made Josey, Meslume, and I fall out of our seats when he gladly wanted to share it with us. He was being chased by dogs, because of the bacon he was holding but he didn't want to let it go so he ran away with it, falling off a cliff.

Zek testified, "I had to escape the simulation! My desire was to keep that bacon to _moi_! So I did!" We all bursted out laughing. Zek couldn't help but to laugh too, still nomming on jelly beans. Bell rung and breakfast was over. I took one last sip of orange juice and handed in my tray. I realize how lucky we were to express ourselves here, and only here in the university in Quill . Anywhere else in Quill would be dangerous, especially once governors find out. Governors have there own quadrant, the the few couple luxurious homes in Quill. They would do anything to obey High Priest Justine to keep that kind of fancy living.

Aaron called us up to regroup. Kaede was squealing with enthusiasm, and Max rolled his eyes irritated. We entered our training room and Aaron tried to perorate over the commotion of the jittery Wanteds~~well some of them anyway. I was very exultant about going into the 'new world' also, but I held that excitement in and listened.

"Class 1-A listen up. Here's the important things you need to know before we send you off. I'm only going to say these things once and no more, am I clear?" The class' voices started to quiet down and they nodded. Aaron continued, "Everyone here went through a simulation, and that gave us a little idea of your combat and choices you may make in the 'new world'. We evaluated you and some of you, your training was paid off, others not so much," Josey elbowed Zek in the rib and tried not to laugh. "It is very dangerous in the place we will take you, the place of Unwanteds. You have to pretend to be one of them, and you must swear to secrecy that you are not to tell you are a Wanted or a spy of Quill. If you happen to be recognized, don't. Avoid the people you may know at all costs, otherwise your cover may be blown. Others are there also that are secretly working for Quill as well, so watch out to find them. You'll know them once you spot them.

Another big thing is survival. You have all learned this skill, so use it. Trust is hard to do, don't trust any outsiders in the name of Quill. That is one of our big sayings," Aaron said. "You need to live there on you own, and the way we will take you there is by simulation. Just beware, there are many more things I can say but you are all smart enough to learn them on your own, also it'll be interesting to see what happens," A glimmer shines over his eyes. "You keep in mind that our simulation is not perfect. There were slight unchangeable activity due to the fact that our method of taking you there is by simulation. There are some people that can hop in and out of the simulation. That is very rare, because once your in the simulation, it is very difficult to return here without completing the game itself, but your job was to keep any Unwanted from reaching the 100th floor and return to Quill, even if it means making severe and permanent damages, so there's a rare chance we would try to return you from the simulation back to us.

The main flaw is dying during the simulation in the 'new world'. We haven't experienced such, because we have made sure that our trainees were perfectly ready to enter. If you happen to be out of heath or near death, we will do all that we can to bring you back here." Aaron's instructions stick to me like glue. I'm carefully listening to every word. He sums up everything and all of us proceed to a different room that we've never entered before, near the back door of the training room. The room is completely white with chairs and beds and other gimmicks I can't name. Meslume's eyes wandered around the cold white room. Josey didn't seem amused the slightest bit. Zek was digging through his pocket for the last jelly bean.

"Can I have the solo players step up?" Aaron called. Surprisingly, most of us stepped up. Yuki, Kaede, Carter, Josey, Meslume, Zek, and I stepped forward, leaving only Max and Geo partners. Aaron shrugs,"If you guys want to be solo, it doesn't bother Quill, so neither to me. Let's get you guys strapped up."

Out of nowhere, men and women, probably necessaries, dressed in white coats came in and stood next to Aaron while he explained to them what to do. The white coats, I decided to name them, fanned out and grabbed us and pulled us to a chair. One of my least favorite things were being pulled or shoved to get somewhere, I mean seriously they could have just told us to move there. My head cocked to the side facing the white coat. He was holding a hand device of some sort. Before the white coat could proceed, Aaron spoke out, "Find each other, and help each other. Your members' life is important to the whole group. Quill wishes you the best of luck. We taught you everything you need to know. We'll be watching, give us a good show."

* * *

**-POV: Ia-**

An upsurge of cold ran through my spine and through my arms, all the way to my feet. I tried to move, but of course...stuck. My breaths became hoarse in the frigid air and I started to shiver. I realized I wasn't wearing and overcoat, but just a skirt and a kind of shirt I couldn't explain. I felt heavy cloth over my eyes, which had to be a blindfold. I squirmed, trying to picture myself. My hair cascaded over the edge of the platform where I laid. The platform was metal, freezing my skin. I didn't have my knee-high socks or boots, just bare feet. The person that kidnapped me disengaged my weaponry and armor of any kind, including my scarf. My arms were spread to each side, and my legs were slightly apart. I felt like I was gonna be a dissection experiment.

Footsteps started to get closer to me, and as best as I can, I acted nonchalant~~~which was a complete lie. I can sense someone's body heat next to me and it speaks in cryptic voice, "Good. She's 'ere. You managed to find 'er, but are you sure she's the...," his accented voice trails off to an unhearable whisper. Another guy on the other side of me replies. His voice was more younger than his, but he didn't have an accent. "I found her like you wished."

_Found? More like drugged and kidnapped! _I tugged on the resistance.

I felt the guy on my left, the accented man, lean in closer to take a look at me. He tugged on my hair, and poked at my face a couple times and teased at my neck. " How could this '_girl_' possibly be it?" His breath reeked of liquor and smoke, it was almost unbearable. I tried to turn away but he held my chin in disgust. "A useless, incompetent lit'le girl," He spat.

I felt something cold and sharp rest on my neck, and I gulped. Suddenly, the mans rough hands were replaced with smaller and more mellow ones, from the boy on the right. "You said if I brought her, you wouldn't harm her," He spoke seriously. I didn't know how to act, so I kept my mouth shut, my lips compressed together. I was too afraid to say something in my defense. I was angry, not at the men, but at my own self for being such a coward.

"Well, what else will this piece of trash be good for? You may well 'ave just grabbed any other Unwanted," The accented man said. My jaw clenched, enough for the boy holding my chin to perceive.

"You've forgotten the real reason you wanted her," The boy on the right said. "I'll show you," His voice had no sly ring to it, unlike the man. He sounded almost...I couldn't put my finger on it. His voice was quiet, but I couldn't tell his emotion by the way he spoke. I can tell the man was scowling. The boy's hands went to the blind fold, and he tugged at it. It slid off my eyes, and blinding lights blurred my vision. I blinked trying to get things focused. I saw an outline of what had to be the man, but not the boy's. The man mumbled to himself, then a little louder repeating it, "The light colored eyes...," Then the outline of the boy appears, talking to the man. I wan't listing to what they were saying, but where I can escape. My eyes looked around the dimly lighted tunnel. We were in the middle the hidden dungeon, deep under floor 1, through an underground passage. I recognize this place from Isis' map. It was a deep trail leading downwards, beneath Aincrad. I wasn't sure, but that's where I guessed I was. I couldn't flick my finger to contact anyone or equip anything.

The conversation between the boy and the man started getting heated. My vision returned completely, but I didn't have to power to speak up.

"...Well, no matter what you said, she's mine now." The man chuckled.

The boy furrowed his brow, "What makes her think she's yours? She's not a property to be owned over!" He sounded upset, "No person should be treated like property, especially your selfishness is the only reason you want her."

"What are you even saying, boy? You work with me, so I can do what ever I please with the child," The man picks up the dagger and lifts it up to my neck. "Even if it means killing _it_." The man had a sly smile on, with a scar from his forehead to his lips, his breath floundering my face. My heart beats out of rhythm.

"You promised if I gave her to you, no harm would be done," He breathed, "So I could be free...from you."

"Hehe, I lied," He raised the dagger.

"NO! Stop!" The boy shoved the man, pushing him back a couple of steps. Then he slammed something near my feet, and my legs and arms were free, without thinking, I tried to leap out of the platform, but there was still one more latch to be undone around my waist.

The man chuckled at our effort, and sliced the boy away. The boy winced at the pain. His hand coiled around his injury. I was struggling to loosen the latch. The man was slowly making his way to the platform, he lunged at me with the dagger in front of him. Abruptly, I flung out of the platform, rolling and landing on my back. The man accidentally sliced the strap loose. I hurriedly got to my feet, and without thinking, I ran the opposite direction of the exit and reached out my hand to the boy. He grabbed it and we were off, my bare feet running clumsily on the cold floor, and the boy's hand around mine tightly, never letting go.


	12. Reuniting

**Hiya Everybody! I honestly don't know what to put for this A/N so... O=3=o {Please leave a review, or P.M. me for any questions or suggestions! I make everything up from the top of my head so if you would like to help me with more ideas that would be awesome! I already have some help from my very wonderful supporters! :D I want to thank everyone for reading!}**

**~Animebubbles**

_**Stay Kawaii Bubblies!**_

**.*.Enjoy.*. Nyan!**

ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

**-POV: Cassandra Black:_ a.k.a. C.B._**- _Floor 1: Aincrad Forest_

I breathe hard, drops of sweat rolls down my temple. I sprint aimlessly, through the blurs of green from the forest. I scowl, I don't have Ia or Lia's signal. I flick my finger, and there's a dot at Isis' coordinates, and Maysilee's, but I can't tell where they're at. I scroll hurriedly, forgetting that Isis had the map of the forest.

_Crud, I'm lost. _

I slash away loose leaves and branches out of my way, bitterly. One of the things I hate most is being lost, not knowing what to do next. Behind me, leaves rustle and Isis comes sprinting in. Her black, wavy hair flying behind her, with her blade armed also.

"I found your coordinates, and you we're heading the opposite direction, and I figured you were lost," She says smirking, cleverly.

"Oh, just shut it," I say hiding my relief. "I knew where you were."

"Suuuree ya did...," Isis said sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

I roll my eyes and we continue to sprint through the thick green woodlands of Aincrad. It was minutes later until Isis and I need to catch some breath. I put my hands above my head behind my knives in my hair -just in case- and breathed in though my mouth, out my nose. Isis, out of breath also, scanned through the map.

"There, Maysilee's coordinates are near here. We should hurry and regroup before someone gets killed."

"Agreed. Let's go," I say nodding my head, and we're off once again.

It didn't take us long until we found Maysilee. We continued searching for the others but they're no where to be identified. Instead, we came back to the house to discuss everything.

"I'm so happy! I got my first kill! Hahaha!" Maysilee said with a wide grin on her face. "I got a 'last attack' item," She grabbed it out of her inventory, and showed it to us. Isis got first look and passed it to me. It was a fur cloak, from a frenzy boar, one of the weakest field bosses, but I decided not to tell Maysilee that, while she was basking in the glory of her first kill. I toss it back.

"So what happened with you guys?" She asked. "And where's the rest of the gang..."

Me and Isis look at each other, I shrug, looking back at Maysilee. "We couldn't find them. We seemed to lost their tracks. Have you seen them while hunting?"

"Nah- not really."

A spell of silence sets over us.

"What do we do now?" Maysilee asks. "You're the older ones' come up with something. Don't look me!" My eyes narrow at the photo behind Maysilee. It was my parents. Isis' parents. Our parents. We were so young back then, but that was then, and this is now. I remember exactly the day when that picture was taken, and is scarred me forever. I take in an edgy breath, remembering that day.

. . .

_"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Isis and I burst through the door, smiling and laughing. We lived here in Tolbana even back then, this same house.__We just came home from school and trading meet for fruit, and had some money from our dad to buy candy for ourselves. I was so naïve back then. Isis and I were only 9. "We got the fruit and had enough pieces of candy for everyone," I said. _

_We lived happily in Aincrad. My parents told me that this place wasn't called Aincrad when they came here. It was called Artime, they said it was beautiful and colorful. Until there was a war between Artime and Quill, which lead to disaster to Artime. They decided to rebuild the structure of Artime and give it a new name. Some people from Quill live here now, and because of that schools and homes were built. When the creator of Aincrad rebuilt Artime, he said it was secretly built so Quill couldn't know and attack us once again. But rumor has it that there was a spy in Aincrad telling Quill there was a surviving place for Unwanteds. Me, I know it's true..._

_"Your mother is about to leave for a trip and wont be back for a while girls, so let's take a picture together before mommy goes. When she returns, you might be big girls by then. C'mon let's take the picture," My father smiles, and Isis and I group for the picture, while my mother sets the camera. She hurriedly groups with up with us, her black hair flowing over her shoulder, and her deep, watery blue eyes, warm and gentle. I'll never forget the last time I saw her. My father loved her dearly. The click of the camera flashes, snapping our picture. All of a sudden, things fell apart. Men crashed through the door of the house._

_That was the day our parents were taken away by Quill._

_Tall men held us down and tied us up, while they took away my father. I didn't see my mother being dragged away. I hope she escaped. I was bawling, I didn't know what to do next. I was so naive, I couldn't imagine anything like this. The men stormed out, just like they came in. Isis shoved my side lightly, and in front of us stood a women. Her threatening lilac colored eyes, her malicious smile looming at us. My eyes narrowed, "W-Who are you? Where are my parents going?" I said. "No where of your concern," She replied. "But I am to make a deal of you."  
_

"Hey, Hey C.B. 'ya there?" Isis' hand waves across my face. "You were a million miles away, again."

"Uh, sorry. Just deep in thought." I shake my head.

"Well, you do that alot. I'm going to start to panic," she says sighing.

"While you were in outer space," Maysilee said, "Isis and I know what's next."

"Yea? What is it?"

"Beat floor 1 boss, because if we don't do this now, we'll be stuck at the bottom forever. We're going to do this with or without the others. We'll be lucky if we bump into them. So let's go already! Sometime today people!" Maysilee hopped off the stool she sat on, excited and urged for a battle.

"H-hey! Wait a sec! You can't just barge into the boss room and wing the attack, can you?!" I grabbed her wrist before she can scurry off.

"Hehe, well that's just one of the minor flaws in the plan," Maysilee looks sidelong at me. "Calm down okay, we can do this. No biggy."

"No biggy? And how are going to find a safe way to get there in the first place?!"

Maysilee averted her eyes, avoiding eye contact, "Just another minor flaw."

"I'm afraid to trust you sometimes," I say.

* * *

**-POV: Dylan Shakugana- **_Floor 1: Starting City_

A big bright bang of color hits my eyes. _Dear Quill, where am I?!_

It's so unnaturally bright and vivid, that it was so foreign. Many people- probably Unwanteds -wandered the vendor filled streets. I could identify anything if I tried. I learned everything I need to know, so I didn't need to worry so much. Before I could move on, I had to find the others. For some reason, my gut told me to find Meslume first, because she wouldn't last long. I gritted my teeth at the thought, it wasn't like me to think of something like that.

I ran through the streets looking at the faces of the people I pass by. None of them we're recognizable. _Where could they be?_ I frantically looked around. I was determined to find them. I slowed down, and took a minute to breathe. I looked at my hand and flicked my left hand- nothing happened. I flicked my right and the screen appeared. My inventory had a couple of items already from Aaron. I scanned my eyes down the screen, and once I found 'map' I quickly clicked on it. A map appeared of the place 'Aincrad' and red bullets appeared on it randomly. I took me a second to realize that it was the coordinates of the other 1-A's. Most people were scattered around floor 1, but others were on different floors. Maybe past 1-A students, I thought.

I dabbed the screen which put the map aside, and I began to run to the nearest point. There, I found Zek sitting on the ground his hood bent over his face and lap. I jogged toward him and nudged his shoulder.

He tilted his head up a bit, and crumbs fell from his cheek and a his hands carrying a sandwich fell to his lap, "Yo," He said with his mouth full.

I sighed, happy and disappointed at the same time, "You're eating...seriously?"

He shrugged, "Man's gotta eat."

"Tch, oh well. One's better than none," I mumbled.

After Zek's snack we wandered aimlessly through floor 1 until our backs ached and our legs were numb. I shook off my wrist from holding my sword to long. Zek stretched his arms out. There was a clatter of something beneath the wall where Zek accidentally hit his arm while he stretched. We looked at each other and back at the wall. I flicked my finger out of curiosity, and I peered at the map. We were outside behind Black Iron Palace. _  
_

There seemed to be a doorway leading into the underground path. I stepped inside to take a peek, but Zek pulled my arm to stay away.

"Curiosity may get the best of you. We should probably stay away for now." He had a point, but I didn't like it. I wanted to explore and see, because that's just the person I am, I guess. I held the temptation to barge in through that corridor, but instead we pretended it wasn't there. Next to me I felt Zek stiffened. He started wavering but then suddenly broke out into sonic-speed sprint. Without questioning I followed him, confusingly, trying to keep up. The bottom length of his hood swished from side to side as he ran. Surprisingly, his hood was still on his head, it wasn't flying off at all. It was also the fastest I've seen him run. My heart pounded, there was either something bad chasing us, or there's something going horribly wrong.

I look back once more, then face forward again. Zek stops in front of a vendor and a minute after, I catch up. I grab my knees, "Jeez," I huff. "What are you doing that made you want to come _here _ so quickly?" He turns around, "Free ribs!" Then he stuffs almost everything at once, barbecue splattering his face._  
_

I roll my eyes, but I'm happy on the inside. Zek's non-seriousness lightens up the mood a bit. Less tension in the air. He hands me one, and I don't argue. I just realized how hungry I was, and I gobble it all down and toss the bone. Some Aincradians look at us like weirdos, which was true. I drag my arm across my mouth. Out of nowhere, someone shoves into Zek, who shoves into me. "Ello!" A familiar voice rings.

Zek, still chewing with his mouth full says, "Jozy! Whah was that frr."

"Josey, your alright. And you look...different," I said. "You could of also just said something instead of ramming into us."

"That cuts the fun out of messing with you, guys." She laughs evily, "And I got into the Aincrad style, jealous?"

"Ya, right," Zek gulps down the rest of his food. "Anyways, where did you start off when you arrived? Have you seen any others? Do you have weapons?"

"Not important, ummm yes, and of course, why wouldn't I?" Josey responds with one eyebrow raised.

"You've seen others? Where?" I say.

"Here come, I've met someone." She motions us to follow. And again we're on the move.


	13. The First Piece

**(To busy writing the story to think of a A/N! Please tell me if I should keep updating! Just poke a little review at the bottom! ^ 3^ Heads up: This is also based on the second book of Unwanteds-Island of Silence. Things should make more sense from the last chapter!) Arigato! **

** ~Animebubbles**

**I do not own the Unwanteds or SAO or anything you may have seen in anime or books. (But I made up most of the stuff in this story ;D)**

**.*.Enjoy.*. Nyan!**

(•ᴥ• )́

**-POV: Ia-** _Floor 1: Hidden Dungeon_

It's all still fresh in my mind, from the time of the Purge to me being kidnapped. Me, listening to the words the boy and the man spoke. My timidness making me unable to speak for myself. The accented man, with his breath reeked with alcohol, holding the misshapen dagger. And the cold, hard ground pounding against my bare feet, and myself holding the hand of my own kidnapper.

I start to stumble, but I push myself to go faster. My legs and body begin to tremble, and my feet clumsily collapse to the floor along with the rest of my body. The boy collapses also from exhaustion, that's when he lets go of my hand. "We have to keep moving," He says catching his breath. It's cold in this underground dungeon. Its actually cold. I shiver. I slide to my all fours, and shakily get up. It's not_ just_ because of the cold, but I can barely move my arms and legs. I stiffen, "Why can't I move," I say. I crumble back down to my hands and knees, _useless... _

The boy is already up and grabs my arm, and his eyes suddenly widened out of realization, "T-that's right. He poisoned you."

"W-WHAT," I try to yell over my abrupt raspy voice. I felt myself in a cold sweat, and it was terribly hard to breathe.

"When he- urr I - put you on the platform," his expression had a pang of guilt in them, and it made me go over if I should really trust him. He was, after all, the one who did all of _this _to me. My eyes narrowed to listen to his words. I tried to control my breathing, but it came out to be sharp and uneven, I didn't know how much longer I will last. I gulp. "he made sure that if you manage to escape, there's a poison he put onto you that slowly hurts your HP. You start to lose control of yourself, but he only managed to tell me that much. There may be more," His stares at the floor.

"What makes you think I even trust you," I say.

He looks up, slightly shocked, "You don't need to trust me. I'm just telling you the truth. All I know is that we're both trying to get out of here and that's what I plan to do." He yankes me off my knees and onto my feet, my arm ache comes back. The scene from before flashes through my mind. My eyes shot up and actually focused on his face for the first time. I'm around the height under his nose and I can see him clearly... big deep dark brown eyes and shady brown hair.

It was finally clear. I found a piece of the broken puzzle, Governor.

"Y-your him, t-the umm g-guy, G-governor," I breathed.

"Shh, stop talking for now. Hold on just a little longer. I'll tell you everything." His hand covers my mouth, and we pull to one side of the corridor. I can't control my shakiness. I shiver all over. "You're cold," he mumbles to himself. "Hold on."

I had no choice but to trust Governor if I ever wanted to escape. I feel like staying here and hoping to wake up in a place, bright and warm, instead of this cold, dim place. Governor's eyes look deep in thought, like he's thinking of something important. His head turns left and right, and he tells me there's an exit 4 corridors down. I ignore my disabilities and push myself to keep going. To _hold on_. Four... Three... Two... Only one more corridor. We make the turn and there's the door. We run towards it, my feet flying.

BAM一

Now I'm literally, flying. I smack against the corridor wall, and slide down to the floor. Governor is sprawled out on his stomach. He has a sword pulled out, and uses it to help him stand. I'm way to dizzy to think where he got it from. I squint, in front of Governor was something very large, and it imitated something like a grim reaper. I tear out of my dizzy trance and run over to Governor. His jaw clenches, he hisses out, "Fatal Scythe. An extremely difficult boss, for this floor. I forgot he blocked the exit," He turned to me, "Don't even dare to try and fight. One strong blow, and we're all dead. I can't risk that."

"I'm fine. Don't focus on me. Just concentrate on the reaper," I say.

He turns and faces the reaper, and lunges at him. Fatal Scythe hits Governor with the back of his scythe, and tosses him like he's a ragdoll. The Fatal Scythe is huge, not like our size, but to the very top of the giant, tall corridor. The scythe the same height as him. Governor recovers, but instead of an open shot at the reaper, he screams out in my direction, "Whatever happens to me, don't you dare risk your life, you hear me!" He blocks a hit of Fatal's.

"If your trying to tell me to leave you behind, guess again!" I run and deflect a blow from the reaper, and make it next to Governor. No time for him to argue with me for helping. "GO!" He yells.

In sync, we both charge at The Fatal Scythe with determination. From the corner of my eye, I see Governor's jaw loosen. We managed to take away half of the reaper's health. My hand holding my sword shakes, I push myself to stay standing even though my legs feel like breaking down. Then I look at my health:

_[__2__40/1500 HP]_

It blinks orange. Not only was I poisoned making me feel like this, but that I'm losing health throughout. We better get out of here quick. I'm standing behind Governor, him abruptly slashing away attacks from the ginormous reaper. There, I think, The Fatal Scythe's HP is low enough. I grip the sword with two hands and hold it behind me, imitating Isis's battle stance. I run past Governor, and he backs away for me to attack. I spring forward, aimlessly, hoping to strike. Fatal give one last swipe at me, and bursts into pixles. I ended up high in the air, about high up as the monster, I don't have the strength to move anymore. My grip on the sword releases, and the sword slips out of my hand and I begin falling to the floor.

What happened when I struck forward at the monster was, I got him making his HP drop all the way, he didn't die right away though. He was about to swing when I attacked, and that's what he did. When my long sword caught him, he completed his strike, his long silver scythe swinging me above him. He shattered leaving me hanging in the air, with my shoulder to across my chest slit. My eyes land to the spot of my HP:

_[5/1500 HP]_

It blinks red.

The falling feeling clenches in my chest. When I blink I'm already on the floor. Governor is speaking to me, but his fast speaking words are muffled through my ears. I blink again and we're outside, going through the doorway leading from the dark, underground path. We're shaded under a tree, the aroma of fresh air surrounds us and the cool breeze whips the green grass back and forth. I try wiggling my fingers, barely a smidgen. My _desolate _eyes just stare at Governor. My ears are only listing to his voice. Governor's words become slower, I can understand bits of him now.

_"You're still cold... won't you stop shivering... be okay... hold_ _on_...," I feel a recognizable gesture, something soft and warm touching the top of my forehead,_"May __you be smiled... upon..."_

I was deep in the cold and dark abyss. I was falling, and couldn't stop, plundering deeper and deeper into the cold darkness. At that moment, I suddenly stop. I start to float... just float. A little light shines above me, it must be warm there, I think to myself. Maybe, just maybe... I start using my feet to kick to the glowing bulb. It's like I'm swimming. The light gets thicker as I start towards it slowly. A hand comes into shape, _"Hold on,"_ it says. I'm still in the darkness of the abyss, but the light want me to come into the sun. It's cold. It's dark. I'm all alone. But why am I still here? _"Hold on," _it says again, it starts to vanish. If I hold on, will I regret it? Staying in this lonely place?

No. I wont. Because I don't want to be in the dark shadows anymore.

I want to shine, like the moon and the stars on a dark night.

I hold on and the light pulls me in. My eyes open, someone helped me into the warm light. A place bright and warm, like I wished. I'm not shaking anymore, I'm smiling.

_Thank you... Hiro..._

* * *

**-POV: Cassandra Black _(a.k.a. C.B.)-_**_ Floor 1: Boss Room__  
_

"...Charge in on three?"Maysilee chatters.

I lean my back on a column, and tilt my head back. Dangerous way to get here, alright. Isis and I battled all the difficult field bosses, while Maysilee managed to get 'lucky' and slip pass them, leaving us having to deal with them.

Isis wraps her sword-wielding hand in a white gauze. In front of us was a huge door, that was the boss room. He blocks the entrance to floor two. Some could have teleported into floor two, but neither of us have enough 'power' so to speak, to reach it. If we defeat this boss then we'll have enough to teleport to the next gate way plaza, floor 8, Friben Teleport Gate Plaza. Who knows what will happen, but that's the 5 second plan we came up with on the way.

"C'mon guys," Maysilee tugged Isis arm.

"Eh, cut it out," Isis tried jerking her arm free. She look at me, her expression saying, _ready? Any longer and I'll split into two._

I nod and push myself up. We positioned our selves in front of the large door, rows of columns leading down the path we came. Isis, got out a new sword from a field boss and Maysilee suited up in stronger armor for protection. I tuck in my daggers into my hair.

"Winging it again?" I say.

"Yup," both reply.

We all burst through the door, and roars and clattering sounds commence. A battle was already being taken place. I narrowed my eyes, I know the person fighting. I know _him_.

Isis probably recognized my bitter hate for him, and held me back. Isis knows him as well, "Stay back," she says in my ear.

Maysilee stands next to me, watching the guy fight the monstrous beast. It's large kangaroo like feature, with its eyes flaming crimson. The boss holds a large battle ax, made of bones and thick leather shield protecting it. He has four HP bars, only one of them gone from the boy. Sweat sheds his hair and the side his face. His weapon wrapped around his arms and shredded sleeves. He had one on each arm and the ends having long curved blades, seeming to take more HP from the boss than normal curved blades.

"You stay here, I'll go," Isis said.

"What?! No, stay!" I insisted.

She shook her head and pointed at the boy, "He only has very few HP left, and him taking that beast all by himself is nearly impossible."

"So your going to help _him _out! Don't you realize who that is? Y一," it was to late, Isis already jumped off the ledge and skidded down to the pit where they fought.

Maysilee turned to me, blinking.

"Oh, don't you even th一"

"Weeeee!" she skids down to Isis.

I let out an annoyed groan. I was just about to jump in, until the boy blared out something between the clinking and slamming and crashing noises.

"I don't need _you_ to help too!"

I realize he was looking in my direction. I backed up further from the ledge, and smirked, "Thank god," I whispered.

He tried making the others leave, but they just ignored and kept fighting. I, on the other half, just watched...

. . .

Time passed and it was finally over. The blue torched lit room was halfway into falling apart. The burst of pixels flooded the room. I found myself walking closer to the boy, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily, holding the 'last attack' item.

Raged by anger seeing him again in person made me grab him by the collar and haul him up to his feet. He chocked, blood dripping from the side of his lip. He wiped it away with his torn sleeve. Isis and Maysilee came over and stood behind me. They boy was younger than Isis and I, but looked a little older than Maysilee. He disgusts me. It was so long ago, I almost forgotten why.

"Vakir, why are you even here?" I spat.

"It's not Vakir any more, _Cassandra_, it's Carter," His bangs flew over his eyes, still damp from sweat.

"Cassandra? It's C.B. now. You've definitely grownup since."

"You've changed too, maybe too much," He rolled, "_C.B."_

_"Carter," _I said, "Still striving for your father, huh?"

He clenched his weapon, "Don't even mention my father. I hate him."

"So, should I pity you?" I said sarcastically. Through all this, his eyes were showered with a gloom darkness.

"No." He turns around and walks through the battle floor, and reaches the other side, walking up the portal stairs into floor 2.

I hate him. I hate him so much, _Vakir _Carter Valen. He changed his name just like I did, he changed everything about him一 like me. Vakir and I were in two different worlds, Quill and Aincrad. I loved my family, just as much as he loved his own, but he destroyed it. He destroyed everything. He was the son of my father's brother. Aaron Stowe, the one who took my family away from me.

_I'll make you regret everything, Vakir Stowe. _


End file.
